


Visiting Hours

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Hate for Hospitals, Hospitalization, Love, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: My sis @thiccdaddy-mbaku didn’t ask me specifically but Imma do it anyway, fight me! Your name is Sephora Williams, idc what yo mama call you… Feel better sis, I love you! Fuck what Michael said, WAKANDA FOREVER!





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> [The reader is Black! The OC is Black! The Writer is Black! BLACKITY BLACK BLACK BLACK!]
> 
> *Obi = Sweetheart (Igbo) *Nwanne m = My brother (Igbo) * sithandwa sam = my darling/love (Xhosa) *iikholoni = colonizers (Xhosa) *Kumkani = King (Xhosa) *U Kumkani = Queen (Xhosa) *Yecala = Jackass (Xhosa) *Ọnwa m na kpakpando = My Moon & stars (Igbo) *Mmụọ ozi = Angel (Igbo) * Bubi ubomi bam = Fuck my life (Xhosa)

“Good afternoon, I’m here to see Sephora Williams.” T’Challa approached the [receptionist’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fencrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com%2Fimages%3Fq%3Dtbn%3AANd9GcSWMqcBUchF-0EyMSqC0ak-Iulb4_3Vv3bshn33a2Wes7tuan_voA&t=ZDY0MThkMWIyNGYwNzBjODJlYTE4YmQ0NWY4MWJiNTAxNzUwNTI0YyxlNjEzNmY4MTliMjY0NDNkNjAyOWY4MDE5NmQ5ZjI0NzM3NDFmZjI4) desk. “Oh yes, just fill out the visitor’s form and I’ll ring for someone to take you to see her. I kind nurse smiled at T’Challa. He signed in & noticed M’Baku’s signature on the form but the room # was illegible, so T’Challa shrugged it off and went to sit down and wait to visit his woman. About 10 minutes passed then you hear M’Baku’s loud laugh throughout the hallway. You raised an eyebrow and looked around to see where your friend was. He soon came walking down the hallway joking with one of the nurses, then he saw you and headed in your direction.

M’Baku walked up smiling widely at his old friend. “M’Baku… what are you doing here? “It’s visiting day. I came to see my  _obi_ , she’s not feeling too well and asked me to come to see her.” he sighed. “Well, I will pray to Bast that she will be restored to full health.” “Ah, nwanne m I truly appreciate it. She is a fierce fighter, just like her King.” he stood up proudly. “She will be okay, so what brings you here T’Challa?” “I’m here to see my girlfriend as well, she is quite ill and wanted me to check in on her.” “I’m sure she will be very happy to see you, given your busy schedule as a diplomat now.” “Ah, one can never be too busy for the ones they love.” T’Challa waved his finger. “Tis’ very true.” M’Baku nodded.

Well, I must be off, but I will be back shortly; must gather some herbal remedies to heal my love faster. This…this western medicine is all garbage, does more harm than good.” M’Baku sucked his teeth. “Now  _that_  we can both agree on.” T’Challa nodded. They both did the Wakandan salute and M’Baku walked out the door. “She may see you now Mr. Udaku.” the kindly nurse lead him to Sephora’s room. “Sephora,  _sithandwa sam_.” T’Challa pecked Sephora softly on her forehead. “How are you holding up?” he held her hand.

“I am doing ok, I wish I was well enough to go back home with you. All these  _iikholoni_ don’t know shit.” Sephora sucked her teeth. “Sephora! You know I am not fond of that language.” “I’m sorry baby, but it’s true! They messed up my meds again, my chart’s all wrong. I swear it’s like they’re trying to kill me!” Sephora shook her head in frustration. “This is very unacceptable, I will ensure that you will get the best of care by the best physicians. No more harm shall come to you.” he sternly replied. T’Challa summoned Okoye on his Kimoyo beads.

“Hello  _Kumkani_ , hello Sephora. How are you both doing?” she addressed them. “My dear love is not being treated like the future  _U Kumkani_  she is here. May you please speak with whoever is in charge  _ **nicely**_  to see to it she’s well taken care of.” Okoye furrowed her brow. “I am always nice.” T’Challa smiled coyly & Sephora was sneaking in a laugh. “Are you sure about that? Last time you threw a bouncer across the street at a club we went to.” “He touched my spear!” “He only was checking your purse.” T’Challa argued. “He shouldn’t have done that either, lesson learned.” she held her chin up.

Sephora is now full on snorting then winced in pain and grabbed her side. T’Challa had a worried look on his face and was about to approach her. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” she waved her hand to reassure him. He returned to focus on Okoye. “Anywho… please don’t throw anybody else for now.” she rolled her eyes. “O-kay.” she stuck her tongue out and ended communication. “I swear that woman is something else.” T’Challa shook his head. “But at least there will be no more drama for the rest of the day.” T’Challa touched his forehead with Sephora’s making her sigh, then a few seconds later they heard…

“NIGGA, IF YOU DON’T MOVE!” aloud, but deep baritone filled the hallway. “Sir, there can only be one visitor per patient… SIR!” the nurse warned.  T’Challa shot his head up like a groundhog & Sephora’s eyes widened. “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! WHO GON STOP ME?” “Sir if you do not return to the visitor’s lobby right now, I will have to call security!” she threatened. “I DON’T GIVE A GAHDAMN IF YOU CALL THE MUHFUCKING NATIONAL GUARD! I’LL WHOOP EV’BODY WHOLE ASS! NOW GIT YO ASS BEHIND THAT DESK! AND YO MOMMA A WHOLE HOE! FUCK OUT MY FACE LADY!”

“Oh, Bast.” T’Challa breathed under his breath, familiarizing himself to the voice that can be heard down the hall. Both Sephora & T’Challa looked at each other & looked back at the door as the heavy boot steps drew nearer. “Who are you even here for?!” the receptionist asked. “DAMN YOU TYPE CUTE, BUT ANNOYING AF! WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW, I’M HERE TO SEE MY-” Erik shot his head at Sephora. “Princess!” his gold canines flashed as his voice instantly normalized.

T’Challa gave a confused side eye to Sephora. Erik quickly walked into the room with a huge vase of flowers and a large teddy bear. He proceeded to swat T’Challa away to the end of Sephora’s bed. “Move yo ugly ass, ugly!” Erik exclaimed as he passionately kissed Sephora, it went on for five minutes straight and it would’ve gone longer until T’Challa loudly cleared his throat. Erik snapped his head at him “Go get yo thirsty ass some water, ol’ dry throat ass. Can’t you see I’m busy with my bitch!” “N’JADAKA!” Sephora slapped Erik out of shock. T’Challa snuck a laugh in, Erik’s facial expression resembled shock and betrayal.

“You tryna extend your stay in here?! You wild little girl.” he rubbed his struck cheek. “yOu tRynA ExTeNd yOuR sTaY HeRe?!” Sephora mocked him. “You ain’t gonna do shit! better watch your mouth.” Erik narrows his eyes at her. “As much as I would love to watch my cousin get… bitchslapped, you have a lot of explaining to do Sephora.” T’Challa cut in with a stern look. “Oh umm, yeah… me and Erik… umm…” “You ain’t gon tell him we together babe?” Erik had a confused look on his face. “Umm… I…” Sephora began stuttering over her words as her body temp rose.

“Don’t tell me you’re with  _this_  stick always up his ass nigga?!” Erik referred to T’Challa. “Stick up my ass?! I do NOT have a stick up my ass Erik” T’Challa huffed. “Oh my bad, you have a vibrainium stick up your ass… made of Jabari wood.” Erik smirked. “You know, you are such a… such a… asshole Erik.” T’Challa clenched his fists. “Oh wow, the great King of Wakanda is using cuss words… Who taught you that Shuri?” “Guys…” Sephora cut in. “I guess your girl had to get with a real nigga cause your bitch ass couldn’t measure up.” Erik snarled. 

“Guys…” Sephora continued. “Why would she want a  _real nigga_  when she has a REAL KING! T’Challa got in Erik’s face, fist clenched. “Guys  _please_ …” Sephora tried to quell the elevating tension.”The only thing real about you is that you a real bitch!” “Guys!” “No,  _you’re_  the real bitch!” T’Challa’s accent was laid on thicker than normal. “GUYS!” Sephora screamed loudly cause her to cough into her napkin with blood on it. “I’m bleeding.” Sephora softened her tone after wiping her lips.

“SEPHORA!” both men exclaimed concerned. Erik got up & ran to the doorway yelling for help. The [nurse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdegrassi%2Fimages%2Fb%2Fb2%2FMiranda-bailey.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20140708212124&t=Y2NlMjk3ZDIzMDE2MzVhYWU2NmY0MTE2ODNhNjc3NTZjMDc2MGMzNCxhYjI1NmI5ZWNjMGJjNGFmNWJhM2FiYzZkOWNiOTY1YzI0NzMxNTk3) quickly came in and checked Sephora out. “It’s not blood.” the nurse advised. “What?” all three exclaimed. “It’s not blood, it’s a reaction to the dye we used to give her for a test. This is one of the side effects, she’ll probably cough up a little more of the dye; but she’ll be fine.” she got up to leave then Erik quickly grabbed her arm. “How can you be so sure? She hasn’t been getting the best care around here from what I’ve seen.” he questioned.

“Boyyyyyyyy, if you don’t get your grubby, stubby hands off me.” Erik released his grip as she snapped at him. “I told you, she is fine. If it was blood, it would be much darker than that. Now if you Negroes excuse me, I have to finish my rounds.” she sauntered out of the room “Ol’ patchwork beard havin’ ass tryna tell me  _my_  job… that’s why yo hands little and yo dreads dry.” she spoke under her breath. “The fuck she say?!” Erik snarled. “Erik, let it go.” Sephora quelled Erik. “Aight, so what’s the deal?! How you gon mess with both of us?!” “Oh shit.” Sephora thought to herself. 

“You think you mad slick playing my cousin for a fool like that. But I don’t blame you, you just have him buy you what you need during the day & I give you what you need at night.” Erik smirked. “Yecala!” T’Challa grumbled loudly. “I got your jackass and raise you a dipshit.” Erik flipped T’Challa off. “Wait? Are we the only ones?” T’Challa cut in. “Wh-What?” Sephora began to stutter, still unable to explain herself. “Yeahhhhh, you got another Nigga we don’t know about?” Erik raised an eyebrow. “Umm… I… I…” Erik broke your thought process. “Look, on some real shit, I pray to Bast I hope it’s not M’Baku. That gargantuan ass nigga is mad annoyi-”

“Oh, Ọnwa m na kpakpando!” M’Baku burst into the room with a beaming smile extenuating his gap tooth with a large bouquet of flowers under one arm and fresh fruit and herbs under his other. “Oh, my friends! You are visiting my  _mmụọ ozi_  too? How delightful!” “You too?!! Dammit all to Bast!” T’Challa exclaimed while palming his face and shaking his head. “I am confused, what going on?” M’Baku put down his things for Sephora and crossed his arms. “She has been messing with all three of us at the same, haven’t you princess?” Erik raised his chin at her in the bed. Her velvet smooth brown skin was the only thing hiding her face turning red.

M’Baku started laughing out loud. “That’s impossible, I am far better for her than you two. I’m sorry if she lead you both on in the past, but she has moved on the better,  _bigger_  things. You both were mere child’s play.” “Ay, no wait a minute M’Baku…” T’Challa cut in. “Hold the fuck up homie, I ain’t no child! I’m a grown ass man!” Erik followed. “Your choice in vocabulary is not helping you to convince me N’Jadaka. Erik furrowed his brow intensely. “My name is  _Erik_.” he grumbled. “You are of no importance to me for me to care.” M’Baku scoffed.

“I bet if I rock yo shit imma be  _real_  important after that!” Erik clenched his jaw. “You overestimate yourself, calm down before you hurt yourself wee one.” “Gentleman please, let us not argue.” T’Challa intervened. “See? Even your cousin knows to back down from the powerful might of the Jabari .” M’Baku boasted. “Hold on there M’Baku, you forgot I beat you once before.” “Oh please, that time didn’t count. I was going easy on you.” “You stabbed him M’Baku.” Sephora cut in. “And he’s still alive isn’t he?” M’Baku continued. “YOU HEAR THIS DISRESPECTFUL SHIT?!” Erik vociferated.

“Clearly I hope neither one of you think you’re a better man for her than me.” M’Baku furrowed his brow. “You ain’t shit!” Erik huffed. “Well let’s make her decide then.” M’Baku stroked his chin, then all three men looked at Sephora. “Well then… choose.” T’Challa began. “I-I can’t.” Sephora confessed. “What?!” they all exclaimed. “Clearly you cannot put me in the same category as these two my love.” M’Baku stepped forward. Erik tried to run up on M’Baku from behind ready to strike, but T’Challa held him back. “He got one more time, one more fucking time man.” he mouthed to T’Challa.

“I love all three of you equally for different reasons…”  Sephora looked up. “T’Challa, I enjoy our times together learning about Wakanda and our lavish dinners and intimate conversations together about the world and life and the future. I love how forward thinking you are.” T’Challa smiled. She then looked up at M’Baku. “M’Baku, I love how naturally protective you are of me. You help me with finding my own inner strength and you have such a sunny disposition and you make me laugh a lot and I’m always leaving your side happier than when I came.” M’Baku flashed his bright gap-toothed smile. 

Erik still carried a scowl on his face side eyeing Sephora, She still had a soft, warm look in her eyes. “Erik?” Erik closed his eyes a slight pout on his lips. “Erik, look at me.” “Nah.” he held his same stance. “You tryna play me like a punk and I ain’t with all that no matter what you say.” he glared at you before looking away. Sephora sighed. “I’m sorry I hurt you Erik, the reason why I couldn’t choose them over you is because I’ve never met a man so passionate about his beliefs as you.” Erik turned his head to face Sephora raising an eyebrow at her.

 “You never have loved anything easy, because we both know when you do; you love HARD and get very protective over it. Anyone who doesn’t understand that or know you can’t comprehend your need for something or someone tangible. But I get it, I get  _you_ & that’s why I really do love you.” Erik face softened to each word spoken as he unfolded his arms. “I’m so sorry to put you all through this, but I could never choose only one of you when all of you mean so much to me.”

“I understand that you have love for all of us, but you cannot keep us like this. I’m sorry Sephora, but we will not entertain this any longer. C’mon gentleman, we must go.” T’Challa motioned for the exit. Sephora signed. “I’m so sorry, you three will always have my heart.” T’Challa walked out without any further words, M’Baku waved goodbye with a slight frown on his face. Erik was motionless staring at her with an emotion that Sephora never sees often… Compassion.

Erik wanted to say something, but T’Challa called out for him again. He sighed as he bit his whole bottom lip. He turned on his heels and left the room. “Shit!” Sephora sighed under her breath as she laid back in her bed staring at the ceiling. “Why am I such a fuck up?” she spoke to herself. She took her meds and played with the petals of all three bouquets of flowers the men left her. “Sephora?” she turned to see Shuri and two Dora’s walk in with her.

“Oh hey sis, how are you?” she walked over and gave her a hug. “I’m fine, how are you holding up?” Shuri asked. “I’m-I’m alright.” Sephora responded. Shuri sighed. “I heard what happened Sephora.” she continued. “Oh my God Shuri, I am so sorry. I really didn’t mea-” “Are you  _kidding_ me?!” she exclaimed. “Shuri, I-I am so sorry.” Sephora spoke softly. “For what?!” Shuri face got screwed up. “You got my brother, my cousin,  ** _and_**  M’Baku?! You need to tell me your secret!” Shuri enthused. Sephora had a confused look on her face.

“Trust me Shuri, you don’t want none of that drama.” Sephora shook her head. “Pfft. I am the head of the innovation of research and sciences for all of Wakanda, I NEED DRAMA! Love & Hip-Hop Atlanta was so dry this season, I am so sick of Karlie Redd and her mess! I need to be at the same level of finesse as you.” she smiled. Sephora still looking confused. “All of us broke it off, all three want nothing to do with me.” Sephora sighed.

“I am so sorry Sephora.” Shuri rubbed her back. “I’m sure you’ll be in a better space once you get out of the hospital.” Shuri encouraged “I’m not so sure about that.” Sephora sighed then her phone buzzed. Sephora checked her phone to see that Erik texted her. “ _Man, fuck my cousin! I only want to be with you! I love you Sephora, call me!_ ” Sephora looked at her phone confused, then her phone went off again. It was M’Baku “ _My sun and stars, Don’t think I have abandoned you. I want us to rebuild what we had, just us. What do you say?_ ”

Sephora not noticing Shuri reading her messages. “Seriously Sephora if my brother texts you I am going to scream.” Shuri began to laugh. Then her phone dinged a final time and it was T’Challa. “I hope you aren’t upset with me, I just wanted the others to leave so I can speak with you alone. I wish for us to start over, when you get out I want to make it up to you with dinner. What do you say sithandwa sam? Shuri and her accompanying Doras started giggling. Sephora could only palm her face and shake her head. “Bubi ubomi bam.” Sephora muttered underneath her breath.

“Is this that  _pussy power_  that you American women talk about eh? Cause yours is  **STRONG AS FUCK**!” Shuri proclaimed as all the other women cackled. “Shuri!” Sephora snapped. “Sorry… but it’s true!” Sephora sighs. “I guess you’re right, but what am I going to do?” “I don’t know.” Shuri shrugged. “But I’m sure that you’ll figure out something soon. Come along ladies.” Shuri skipping out of Sephora’s room. “But Shuri wait!” Sephora called out. “I have faith in you!” Shuri’s voice echoed in the hallway. “Shuri!” “I hope you have a speedy recoveryyyyyyy!” Shuri’s echoed voice faded out. Sephora laid back onto her bed & rolled her eyes then sighed and texted one of the guys.

A/N: I love a good cliffhanger, don’t you? Who do you think she picked cause I don’t know…


End file.
